


There Are Wolves In The World

by BloopsieDaisy



Series: Werewolf AU [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolves walk the Earth, hidden, but they walk. And at RoosterTeeth there are plenty of those, and everyone who works there knows it. Well, except for Ray and Gavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Out and Coming Clean

**Author's Note:**

> The ships happen later. This is a 4 chapter starter for the next part that is currently in works that builds towards ah6.

It was no secret to those that worked at Rooster Teeth that werewolves existed. To the rest of the world yes, aside from those who were werewolves themselves of course. And some of those people were employees of Rooster Teeth. The staff consisted of mostly wolves, though not intentionally, but there were a good amount of humans there as well.

Now normally, when a new human joins the company, they are made aware and told about how werewolves exist and indeed work there. They are given the chance to leave if they were uncomfortable with this, but usually they would stay. Sure the first week or so would be weird and edgy, but after that it was smiles, jokes and pranks all around. And work, work too.

Though, not everything goes without any wrenches in the works. There were a few excepts to this normality. Two cases to be exact. Both humans somehow weren’t told and made aware of the fact that werewolves, freaking werewolves, worked where at the company. Apparently, those of which that should have told them, assumed it was taken care of. Unfortunately, it wasn’t. And the two people learned the hard way.

And sadly, those two were Ray and Gavin.

It happened about five months after Gavin had come back to work at AH permanently, which was around three months or so after Ray had started working there. The lads were in the office recording a ‘Lads Only Worms Rev’ as they had dubbed it. And by the power of some higher being, Gavin was actually winning for once. And because of such an event, Gavin was being even more of a mincy little prick. For Ray, it was funny and tolerable. But for Michael, yeah not so much.

“Gavin! You little shit!”

The brunette tackled the Brit to the ground where a mess of limbs and bodies rolling on the ground insued. It didn’t take long for Michael to get a good hold on Gavin. Ray watched the ruckus from the side lines, but as he did he watched on, he noticed something happen with Michael. Usually the threats and shouts turn into fits of laughter a good five seconds into their little wrestle matches. But that wasn’t happening this time. It sounded like growling, not like Michael’s usual grumbling and growling, like actual animalistic almost sounding growls. And if Ray didn’t know any better, his hands looked like they were starting to have claws to them.

“Ok dude, Michael that’s enough!” shouted the Puerto Rican as he realized this wasn’t a game anymore.

“Michael! Please! I’m sorry!” pleaded Gavin. He saw how mad his boy was getting and it was actually starting to scare him. The look in his eyes were different. Instead of his usual sweet, kind eyes these ones were filled with genuie rage and had a preditory feel to them. Ray rushed over to the two of them to grab Michael to try and pull him off of Gavin.

“Get the fuck off of him!” His attempts were proved futile as he could barely budge the guy. But of course it didn’t stop him. He kept trying to get Gavin out from under him. Michael didn’t stop until a loud booming voice, nearly a roar, erupted through the room.

“Michael!”

That’s it. That’s all it took to get Michael to stop completely in his tracks. Ray saw it happened and took it as his chance to grab Gavin out from under him. He helped him out, pulled him close to himself and held him. Once Gavin was next to him, he looked to see just what got Michael to finally stop. Looking to the door way he saw it. All of Team Gents were standing there with Geoff front and center, and man did he look piss. The boss glared Michael down and the lad lowered his head and, if Ray’s ears were working right, he was whimpering.

“What the hell happened?” demanded Geoff as he tried not to lose his shit. His voice was frightening and unnerving to the two lads at the side, but obviously not to the same effect as it was having on Michael. Ray took a deep breath before standing up, while still keeping at least one hand on Gavin, and faced Geoff.

“We were just recording, Gavin was being his usual dumb self when Michael flipped out hard core.” The gents watched as Ray talked, the kid was scared shitless. Both were. Both of them were shaking and had fear in their eyes. “Now last I checked, Michael normally doesn’t grow claws when trying to kick Gav’s ass.”

And that’s when the confusion spread to all sides of the room. There was silence and it was heavy. Ray stood at Gavin’s side and look to their friends, hoping someone would explain.

“Shit.” Someone finally spoke. It was Ryan. “No one told you guys did they?” The two lads just looked to each other, faces filled with confusion and now annoyance was mixing in. They’re turn to start being pissed.

“Tell us what?!” The gents all looked to one another. Geoff let out a big sigh as he ran a hand over his face.

“Sit down boys, there’s something we need to tell you.”

It took nearly an hour to explain everything and ask any questions the boys had, with the occasional interruption of Michael apologizing. As things were explained to the boys, things started to make sense. Little things they would notice throughout the office now made more sense. How the constant rough housing wasn’t just an AH thing, everyone had moments like that. There would be a time about once a month where a good chunk of the office would just be out for like a day or two, and also the dog jokes.

“I just wanna know how in the hell did you guys forget to tell us all this?” asked Ray as he looked to everyone in the room.

“Well Geoff was suppose to tell you Ray.” said Jack. “I don’t know about Gavin though.”

“I’ll take the blame for not telling Ray, but Dan was supposed to tell Gavin before he moved here.” admitted Geoff.

“Wait, Dan knows?”

“Yeah. He knows because he’s a werewolf too.”

“Explains why he’s always so damn clingy whenever he came back.” The two lads were sitting in their seats. Thinking everything over at their own pace and in their way of understanding. And they pretty much had a good grasp on it.

“Look, we’re sorry you guys were left in the dark, and for us assuming that you knew all this time. We figured you saw how we were acting and just knew, and we shouldn’t have done that.” The bossman walked over to his desk to grab a bottle of whiskey that was sitting there. He took a quick drink before continuing. “But everyone’s on the same page now. So we’re all good now then right?” The two looked at each other then back to the others.

“No more secrets then?”

“No more secrets.” They both stared Geoff down, and then did the same for each other the guys.

“Alright, then in that case, I want food before we even attempt to try and record that all again.” said Ray as he smiled to Gavin. The Brit smiled in return.

“Yeah, I’m starving after that madness.” Gavin got up from his seat and walked over to Michael. “C'mon boy, putting 'Lads Only Worms Rev’ on hold so we can go have some 'Lads Only Lunch’.” He extended his hand out to Michael. The brunette was hesitant at first, but when he saw the smile and the look in his boy’s eyes he couldn’t help but return the smile.

“Yeah boy! Come on Ray!” shouted Michael as he jolted out of his seat. He grabbed the Brit’s hand and ran out the door with him. Ray just laughed as he ran after them. Ryan waited for the boys to have gone before he looked over to Geoff and gave him a look.

“Pretty sure you missed an excellent moment to let them in on another somewhat important subject.” The tattooed man just took another drink before letting out a sigh.

“Pretty sure this and that are two different subjects.”

“It's still important!” The Mad King barked, nasty snarl included. Jack walked up and put a hand on the man’s shoulder, causing the man to tense before relaxing a little.

“He’s got a point Geoff. They may be two different subjects, but they still should know about it. We should have told them when we were getting everything out in the open. It’s only fair.” The older man groaned as he set the alcohol down.

“Look, they’re already spooked as dicks because of what happened and all the crazy werewolf shit we just unloaded on them. They don’t need anything else stressing them out right now. We don’t know how they’ll react to telling them that, so we’re not doing it now.” Geoff ran his hands through his hair and then rest them atop of his head. “We’ll tell them. Once we think of a well enough way to tell them and how to tell them properly, we’ll do so.”


	2. Technique Is The Basis Of Every Pursuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Ray learn a few more things. Things about themselves, and about others.

It took about a week after the little ‘mishap’ with the lads before everything went back to normal. It was a given that it would take a bit for Ray and Gavin to be used to the whole werewolf thing, but they were grateful that they had forgiven them pretty quickly. The others knew that everything was good when Gavin started to be a little shit again and Ray was making jokes again. And Michael eventually stopped treating the two like fragile glass, because he was back to tackling Gavin. He even started rough housing with Ray more than before.

Ray and Gavin also learned who the wolves were and who the humans were. They were the only humans out of the Hunters, but throughout the whole office there were still more wolves than humans. Aside from those two there was Chris, Blaine, Jordan, Barbara and Arryn. So whenever there were things that were deemed 'werewolf only’ for whatever reason, they would just do their own thing together. And it was one of the things Gavin and Ray bonded over the most, oddly enough.

It wasn’t that they were isolating themselves from the guys in anyway. It just that whenever they needed a break from them and their antics, they would just have X-Ray and Vav time. They could spend it working on videos together, just playing games back home or even going out to the bar and making sure Gavin doesn’t make more of a fool of himself than normal. Though after a while, simple hangouts turned into a bit more than just that. Sitting closer than needed during videos, cuddling when watching movies and playing games, keeping constant contact with each other when at the bar.

They really didn’t see when the changed happened, and they didn’t even care about it. Though it was when they were out one night when they change really hit them in the face and became apparent to them.

Ray had left for a minute to go make use of the restroom. He was gone for maybe five minutes max. And when he was walking back he saw some dude standing by Gavin and talking to him. Gavin was in his seat at the bar and as Ray got closer he could see the look on his face. He was not ok with the guy, how close he was to him and the look and way he was talking to him. The Brit was not alright with this dude, and seeing it was as such, caused something inside of Ray to snap. He marched right up to the guy and immediately put himself in between the two. “Excuse me, hey Gav you alright? This guy giving you trouble?”

“Nah, we’re fine.” spoke the guy. “I was just having a nice chat with your friend here.”

“Really? Because it looks like you’re making him uncomfortable and he wants nothing to do with your sorry ass. So why don’t you kindly fuck off?”

Gavin was speechless. He never saw Ray act with such venom in his words before. The dude was bigger than him and he was acting without a care in the world. The other man was the height of Blaine with a similar build too, just with slightly less muscle. The guy gave a nasty glare at Ray as he turned his body and attention towards him. "Oh yeah? And why should I?”

Quite frankly, the prick was pissing him off the more he opened his mouth and the more Ray had to look at him. So Ray’s brain just went screw it, and did the first thing that came to mind that would make him leave. He turned to face Gavin, pulled him in by the collar of his shirt, and kissed him right on the lips. Gavin let out a squeak as he tensed up from the initial shock of the kiss, but it dissipated easily and he started to kiss back. The prick just scoffed, muttering a 'whatever’ and then left.

The two didn’t even notice the guy leaving, nor did they care. The kiss lasted for another minute or so before they finally pulled away from one another. They kind of just stared at each other in a state of bewilderment. “So, I uh, sorry about that.” spoke the Ray first.

“For what?”

“For, you know,” He tried to gesture what he meant with his hands. Clearly his brain was shutting down on him, all he was doing was rambling on as he tried to explain something as simple as what just happened. Gavin couldn’t help think it was adorable and it made him smile. He pulled Ray back in and gave him a kiss. He got Ray to stop his ramblings and just stare at him in confusion.

“Don’t be sorry love. Quite liked it actually.” said the Brit with a smile. And from that day on their hang outs officially turned into dates. After a month, they decided that being 'boyfriends’ sounded kinda nice. They agreed to keep it a secret from the others for a while though. No real rhyme or reason for it, they just decided not to tell anyone yet.

Originally, the plan was to tell them at their one month mark, but then it was passed that point and they entered the second month. Two months of being boyfriends, three months since finding out the company secret. No mishaps or incidents since the first and last.

They were about due for another one.

Ray and Gavin decided that they were going to tell the others that they were dating. Not everyone at once, they were going to start small and just tell the guys. It was Friday and as good as any day to do it. They were having their lunch in the kitchen, going over one last time how they wanted to go about doing it.

“Do we really have to tell them?” asked Ray as he played with the straw in his drink.

“For the hundredth time Ray, yes. It’s only the guys, not like were going to scream it out and tell the whole bloody building about us.” Gavin sat across from Ray, giving one of his rare serious faces to him. “If people figured it out and noticed it on their own, great. But I want to at least tell the guys. I feel like we’re lying to them. Feels wrong." Ray looked up and saw Gavin giving him the sad puppy dog eyes.

"I mean, you’re right. Don’t get me wrong.”

“If anything I want to tell Geoff. I live with the guy and feel I should tell him. Like as a common courtesy thing as I live under his roof.”

“Technically you don’t live with him, you live in the loft out back.”

“Ray!” That got the boy a fry in the face. He laughed as the spud fell to the ground.

“Alright, alright. We can go tell Geoff and whoever else is in the office, right now.” Gavin smiled and leaned across the table to give his boyfriend a kiss.

"Thank you.” Ray stole a kiss back as he got up from his seat. He took Gavin’s hand as the Brit led the way back to the office. When they got to the door, Ray was about to open it when suddenly Gavin grabbed his hand and stopped him.

“What are you-”

“Shush.” He gestured for Ray to keep quiet and listen. The Puerto Rican was confused but just shrugged and did what he was told. Leaning in they heard arguing and yelling, and it wasn’t like the usual yelling that came from the room.

“Seriously Geoff, we need to tell them!” barked a deep voice, sounded like Ryan. “This has gotten out of hand.”

“He’s kind of right.” added a calmer tone, definitely Jack. “We should have done this months ago. The fact we haven’t yet is ridiculous.”

“I still think you guys should have let me do it. I wanted to tell them like the day after my, uh accident.” said Michael. Surprising that he wasn’t yelling, but he did speak loud and some bit upset.

“I know, I know!” And of course that was Geoff. “Yes, we should have said something by now. But you know as well as I do that this kind of thing isn’t the easiest of subjects to bring up.” As the others talked and argue behind the closed door, Ray and Gavin were exchanging looks as they listened. Confusion, fear, anger, a mixed of emotions from hearing their friends pretty much confess to keeping something from the two humans. Ray looked to Gavin and saw him looking like he wanted to scream and cry.

“Gavin, maybe we should-” But before he could finish his sentence, the Brit stormed in the door. It startled all in the room, turning and having their full attention at the two who were standing at the door.

“The bloody hell!” he yelled as he walked into the room. “You mean to tell me you are holding something from us?! After you said no more having us in the dark! After you said no more secrets, Geoffrey!” Gavin was lashing out, in his position why wouldn’t he? Geoff, the man that Gavin trust and would always trust, kept something from him, after saying there were no more secrets between them. The Brit’s hands were at his side, clenched into fists as he tried to hold back tears. Ray walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

“Gavin, babe.” He looked to his boyfriend, he has never seen him so livid before. “I’m sure they have a good reason for hiding shit from us.” Ray had to be his voice of reason. Someone had to for his sake right now. He hated seeing him like this. “I’m sure they’ll explain it now, if you let them.” Gavin looked to Ray, his angered expression lessened, but a sadden one replaced it.

“No! I don’t want to hear anything they have to say!” he cried out. “We came in here to tell them about us being a couple because we didn’t want to hide any secrets. But apparently they were doing it to us all this time!” Gavin looked to Geoff, glaring at him through the tears that were peaking out of his eyes. “You said no more secrets.” With that last remark, Gavin stormed passed Ray and out the door. Ray watched as he went, staring at the door before turning to look at each of the guys. All in their own state of guilt and hurt. He looked to Geoff last. Hurt; just like his boyfriend who had stormed out. He really had nothing to say, he pretty much summed up his feelings for him. The lad let out a tiring sigh, filled with disappointment and hurt, he took his leave to go and find his boyfriend to comfort him.

The four all stared at the door, staring at the empty void the two boys had left.

“Well, that could have gone better.”


	3. Let’s Bury The Hatchet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray cleans up the mess the wolves have made. Michael steps up where his mates have not.

Ray and Gavin left work early that day, part of him wanted to stay and get an explanation, but the part of him worrying for Gavin won over. Seeing how hurt he was by all of this garbage, he hated it, and wanted that boy smiling again ASAP.

From the moment they walked off the lot, both of their phones rang nonstop. Calls, texts, any form of messaging they had, it wouldn’t stop. Ray didn’t have to look at them to know who was sending them. Before Gavin could tempt to look at his phone, Ray took it from him.

“Why don’t you go find something for us to watch?” He suggested, in a calming tone. “I’ll grab some snacks and drinks for us, and we’re going to have a night in together.” Gavin opened his mouth to say something, but closed it after rethinking about it for a second. He then just nodded and smiled.

“Alright.” The Brit gave a quick kiss before going to the other room. Ray smiled as he watched him go, before turning to the other room himself. Before he entered the kitchen, Ray tossed both of their phones onto his bed and closed the door to the room. If those assholes want to apologize, or explain, or whatever, then they can do it to their faces. Plus the constant ringing was getting annoying real fast, and would just fuck up his plan to cheer up his boyfriend, and himself.

Once that was taken care of, the Puerto Rican went back to doing what he said he would do. Ducking into the kitchen, he tossed popcorn in the microwave, grabbed chips and candy from the pantry and sodas and beer from the fridge. Microwaved dinged, and with only singeing his fingers slightly, he dumped the bag’s contents into a bowl. And somehow, he managed to carry the lot out and to the living room coffee table without dropping anything. “Jesus Ray, got enough food there?” said Gavin with a chuckle as he eyed the spread in front of him.

“Nah.” Ray sat down on the couch with a coke and beer in hand. He popped the beer open first and gave it to Gavin. “Just wanted to make sure there would be no reason for either of us to leave this couch.” he finished as he cracked up his coke and took a drink.

“My, what a gentleman.”

“Nothing but the best for my Gavy Wavy.” That got him a punch in the arm, and then a kiss on the lips. The two proceeded to do what Ray said, and kept their place on that couch. They got up for nothing, just watching movies, eating junk food, and plenty of cuddles and kisses were shared. Though by time the second movie was over, they got up. Ray stretching his arms and legs, and Gavin using the restroom. While the Brit went to empty his bladder, Ray walked around to fix his foot that had fallen asleep.

“Stupid pins and needles.” He grumbled, ready to just smack his foot against the wall to try and get the feeling to go away. As he proceeded to beat up the poor wall, the lad caught sight of the clock. It was a little after six; the others all probably left the office by now. Not that he cared about what the others were doing or anything. They could all suck a dick for all he cared. With the roaring sound of the toilet flushing, Gavin reentered the room. And as if perfectly timed, the minute the lad stepped back into the room, there was a knock at the door. Ray let out a small groan as he went to answer it.

“Sit your butt down, I got it.” He said as he gestured for Gavin to just go back to the couch. When Ray got to the door he just opened it, because who uses peep holes anymore. But when he saw who was on the other side of the door, he really wished he had used it. The Puerto Rican about lost it for a moment there, because standing there in front of him, was Michael. Michael looked up, looking extremely worried the moment he saw the face Ray was making. If he wasn’t nervous about coming here before he was now.

“Uh, hi.” He spoke first.

“Hi.” Was the blatant response Michael got back. “Dude, what the hell are you doing here?”

“I came to do what those fucks put off for way too long.”

“And what the hell does that mean?” Ray folded his arms and glared at the brunette. The second he did so, Michael matched him and did the same.

“Look, just let me in and I’ll explain it to the both of you.”

“How about you-”

“Who’s at the door Ray?” Without warning, Gavin came up from behind and propped his head over Ray’s shoulder. “Michael?” Michael’s face softened at the sight of the Brit.

“Hey boy.”

“No ‘hey boy’, I still want to know why the hell you’re here!” Ray blurted. He wasn’t all that mad about the matter before, but now he was. The pricks made Gavin upset, and lied to their faces after they promised there would be no more secrets. And now Michael shows up after he had just gotten Gavin smiling and forgetting about what happened.

“Like I said, I want to tell you what we should have told you months ago.” The young wolf looked at his friends, hoping they’d just let him explain. He felt bad enough about this shitty situation they managed to create. Ray was about to protest when Gavin pushed his way in front of him and grabbed Michael’s hand.

“Come inside, we can have bevs as we talk.” He said with a smile.

“But Gav!” The youngest lad tried to interject but was silenced by a quick peck on the lips.

“It's alright Ray. I’m fine now and am willing to hear what Michael has to say.” And with that, the door was closed and they all went inside. Ray sat on the couch, and Michael took a seat at the arm chair. Gavin stopped in the kitchen real quick to grab drinks for everyone. He handed Michael a beer, and gave Ray a coke as he sat beside him with his own beer. Michael uttered a thank you before he opened the bottle and took a quick sip.

“First off, I want to apologize about how shitty we all were about this. It's a touchy subject for most people, and we didn’t know how to bring it up to you two.” The lad paused with a sigh, trying to be careful of his wording. “It doesn’t excuse our behavior, but I wanted to say I’m sorry.” Ray watched as Michael talked, seeing how sincere he was being. 

“It’s alright. At least you’re willing to admit you acted like an idiot.”

“But what is so bad that made you all afraid to tell us?” added Gavin.

“So, there’s no easy way to say it, but at this point I’m just gonna say it,” Michael took a deep breath. “Geoff, Ryan, Jack and I are all in a relationship together. We’re all boyfriends with one another.” He looked to his friends to gauge their reactions. They weren’t saying anything and didn’t look disgusted or anything, so he figured he’d continue. “Not many people are ok with the idea of a polyamorous relationship, and that’s why we’re scared with telling anyone about it.”

“Who else knows about this?” Gavin asked.

“Just the office.” The two looked to each other and then back to Michael.

“So apparently there were two company secrets you should of told us from day one.” Ray said, slightly annoyed.

“Actually, relationships like ours aren’t that uncommon, at least to us it isn’t. Werewolves live in packs and half the time the pack is in a relationship together. Others, they’ll be smaller couples within the pack. But what me and the guys have isn’t anything new. Hell, we’re not the only ones like this at work.”

“Wait, what?” Michael smacked himself in the face for that one.

“Ok, we’re not the only ones. But that’s on them for not saying anything, they probably forgot about it. Point is, we all work together everyday and should have said something because we care about you guys. And we’ve been shitty about showing it.” There was a good few seconds of silence. Michael took a nervous sip of his beer as he looked over at his friends. They looked to one another, almost like they were having a silent conversation. Ray was the one to eventually break the silence.

“We forgive you.” The wolf almost spit out his drink. That was easier and faster than he thought this would go.

“You do?”

“Yeah. It’s your guys’ lives and we can’t get mad if you want to tell us or not, that’s your business.” Ray apparently found his zen during that silence, he’s calmer and Michael figured he’d be yelling and pissy through the whole thing. “Honestly, that’s not what upset us. Just the fact that you guys said no more secrets and we overheard you guys saying that shit about 'got to tell them’ or 'we should tell them’. Seriously dude, how does that not seem shady as fuck?”

“Well, when you say it like that, yeah it sounds fucking bad.” Michael chuckled. “So we all good then?” Both of the lads couldn’t help but roll their eyes.

“Of course we’re good you dope.” The Brit then proceeded to tackle the wolf and started what Ray could only guess was a tickle fight.

“Gavin! Fuck, get off of me! Knock it off!” growled the pup. Ray just watched the two go at it and fall out of the chair. He couldn’t help the dumb grin as he watched the two roll around on the ground, as if there was never any fighting or yelling earlier today.

“Play nice you two. Don’t make me kick you out on the porch Michael.”

“Oh, we doing the dog jokes now?” Michael managed to get himself out from under Gavin and stood himself up. He looked down to Ray, who just sipped his coke with an unimpressed expression. Michael gave a toothy grin down to the Puerto Rican, who in turn just rolled his eyes.

“Oh shut your yap and sit your ass down, watch the movie and no bitching.”

“Yeah! Lads Movie Night!” Gavin plopped down on the couch next to Ray. “Come on Michael!” He grabbed the wolf’s hand and pulled him down to sit next to him. The brunette growled for the man handling but just let it be. Right as Ray was about to start the movie he heard a phone go off. Their phones were in the other room, so automatically it was Michael’s. He shifted in his seat and pulled it out to immediately answer, but before he could get a 'hello’ out a high pitched voice came blasting out of the speaker.

“Michael where the fuck did you go?!” Geoff. Because who couldn’t recognize the amount of voice crack that he was.

“Did you not tell them you were coming here?” questioned Gavin, giving his boy a curious look.

“Hell no, if I did they would have stopped me. Or worse, try to come along and 'help’.” Michael put the phone to his ear and started to talk back. “Calm the fuck down Geoff. I’m fine. I’m just over at Ray’s.” Ray and Gavin just watched and tried to listen for whatever Geoff was saying back. They couldn’t tell what it was, but they could tell he was still being loud. “I told them everything, Geoff. Be pissy all you want, but I couldn’t fucking stand it anymore.” There was a pause. “Yeah, we’re all fine, no one’s mad at anyone. Ok, see you later.” Michael then hung up the phone and sat back down.

“Everything cool dude?” Asked Ray.

“Yeah. Geoff’s just passed off that I came here without telling anyone, and that I told you guys about us without them. But he'll get over it. They’re just all happy you don’t hate any of us.”

“Oh, but Michael we could never hate you guys.” Gavin leaned in close to Ray and pulled Michael in as well. “Now play the damn movie Ray.”

And that was how the rest of the night turned into a Team Lads love fest, cuddled up on the couch with no more hot water between anyone. As they sat there on that couch, Ray couldn’t help but hope there wasn’t going to be anymore crazy drama bullshit after this.

Boy could he be anymore wrong.


	4. Not The Most Romantic Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are worked out, and Jack and Ryan kinda drop the ball on another important subject with the boys.

After Michael’s little visit to Ray and Gavin’s place, things slowly returned to normal. The lads spent the entire weekend locked away in the apartment, ordering various take out food, playing video games and quite a few wrestle matches occurred as well. Basically, acting like their old idiotic selves. They also spent the time asking any questions they had about werewolf stuff, since they hadn’t really before.

When Monday rolled around, first thing to happen when getting to the office was being bombarded by three wolfy gents spewing apologies at the two humans. They were acting like overgrown puppies trying to shower their owners in love to make up for their bad behavior. Ray and Gavin accepted the apologies nonetheless.

As the week progressed and time went on, all six of them started to work and act like their old selves again. They also started to hang out more outside of work. Rather it was hanging at the apartment, or their house, or going to the movies or out to lunch or whatever. The whole ordeal seemed to have brought them closer together somehow. But with each hang out, Ray started to notice something a little odd. The guys started to get, clingy, or something like that. Like sitting closer to him or Gavin, Michael invoking wrestling matches more often than usual, and then they asked if they could scent with them. Apparently scenting was like, soothing cuddling or something. Jack explained it and basically, werewolves do it with people they consider friends or more. That the scents of ones they care for can relax them or even calm them when angered. Gavin and Ray didn’t mind it and allowed them to do it. The two figured they just wanted puppy love or some shit and just let it be. But then things escalated. It wasn’t until recently that it got to a tipping point. And if it was either of them to voice their thoughts on such a matter, it was Ray.

It was Friday, and the boys had Ryan and Jack over, Jack had brought stuff over to make them all dinner. He was in the kitchen along with Gavin, actually letting him help with the food. While those were doing that, Ray and Ryan were in the living room. They were sitting on the floor and Ray was being held hostage in Ryan’s lap. He was just trying to get the last few achievements in the new Tetris game on the Xbox One. But fucking Ryan wanted to scent him at the same time. Which was fine, but now it was getting a bit ridiculous. He had his arms around his waist, and his head buried in his shoulder. He could feel Ryan occasionally graze his teeth over his skin a few times. And anytime Ray moved, any movement at all, the asshole would fucking growl at him. Move his foot, growl. Change sitting position, growl. It was just plain dumb at this point. Ray had just about had it when he wanted to go to the restroom and Ryan wouldn’t let him.

“Ryan, let me up. I need to go to use the bathroom.” Ray said as he paused his game. And just like any of his attempts before, the damn wolf didn’t want him going anywhere. Ray turned himself so he could look at Ryan, and the fucker was glaring at him. “Come on! I got to fucking piss!” Ryan tightened his hold on the lad. Ray gave Ryan a nasty glare back, as he tried to pry his arms off of him. “Jack! Get the fuck in here and tell Ryan to get off!” Jack peeked his head out from the kitchen, seeing what was transpiring in the other room. Ray looked over and could see flailing arms next to Jack. “Gav?” There was a squawk in response.

“Bollocks all if Jack can help you any.” The Brit proclaimed. “He won’t let me leave more than two feet from him or anything.” Gavin managed to pull himself out of the doorway but Jack still had his arms around him.

“Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with you two? You on some weird werewolf period or something?” Jack sighed, he loosened his hold on Gavin but still had his arms latched around him.

“No, its not some werewolf period. It's just, us being overbearing and other dumb instinct stuff. Especially since-"

"Jack.” Ryan interrupted with a warning tone.

“We have to tell them Ryan. No more hiding shit, remember?” Jack gave Ryan a look, shutting his mate up for the moment. He then walked him and Gavin to the other room and sat them down on the couch. “Look, the long and the short of this all, is that we, all four of us, we kind of want to court you two.”

“What does that mean? To ‘court’ us?” asked Gavin.

“Its pretty much fancy talk for we want to ask the two of you out.” answered Jack. He watched Ray’s expression turn stiff, and Gavin’s fill with worry.

“See, this is why we didn’t want to tell them.” Ryan spoke, glaring at Jack now. He saw the looks Gavin and Ray had and it was exactly what he feared would happen. “We didn’t want to scare or freak you two out. You guys are happy together, the way you are now. We didn’t want to mess with that and make either of you unhappy.” Ray and Gavin shared a brief look with each other, before looking back to the gents.

"Ok, that’s flattering and all, but what does that have to do with you two knobs being clingy little mongs?”

“It's half the reason yeah. Our instincts are basically telling us to protect and care for our potential mates.” Ryan let go of Ray, letting him sit properly and adjust himself. “Look, we understand if this is bothering you and you don’t want any of this. If you want us to stop, we will stop.” Ray and Gavin looked to each other again.

"You all feel this way? All four of you? You want to court us?” Ray asked, looking between the two wolves.

“Yes, we do. Michael and Geoff do too, we all do.” Jack sounded the most sincere and heartfelt Ray has ever seen him. Gavin looked to his boyfriend, reaching over and taking his hand into his own. He gave it a reassuring squeeze. Ray knew what he was trying to say, he gave a squeeze back as he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“If Michael and Geoff, tell us themselves, that they feel this way too, then we’re both willing to give this a try.” The change in their expressions was damn near instantaneously, for the two wolves tackled both lads to the ground and started to smother them in appreciation and love. “Jesus Christ.” groaned Ray, under the massive weight of puppy love. Gavin was laughing over at his side. “I swear, you guys act like hopeless puppies more than menacing werewolves.”

Jack and Ryan were too excited now, at the possible, but most likely, yes they had gotten from the humans. They were so excited they immediately called up Michael and Geoff, telling them to get to the apartment as soon as they could to tell them the news. When they arrived they were pulled in immediately and seated, being caught up with what happened and what was discussed. And once all was said and done, it was a near repeat of what happened the first time. Gavin and Ray got assaulted with hugs, cuddles and even a few light kisses to cheeks and foreheads. Ray hoped the puppy love wouldn’t last long. And boy could he be anymore wrong.

This was only just the beginning.


End file.
